8 - Annatar - Lord of Gifts
by DixieLeDix
Summary: A visitor comes to Eregion. His influence reaches all the way to Numenor.
1. Chapter 1

1120

Celebrimbor was sitting in his wooden throne in his room surrounded by thick leaves and branches, except for the top where the sun could shine through. Like the rest of Ost-in-Edhil it was well hidden in among the treetops.

The room was peaceful and simple, not decorated with anything that did not come from the trees of Eriador.

Celebrian entered.

"Yes wanted to see me, sire," she said.

Celebrimbor rose; "Yes! Please take my seat."

Celebrian slowly took his seat.

Celebrimbor said; "I know your parents in not in Eregion right now. Your mother has left to see the dwarves and your father I guess to talk to the trees. I want you to see this first."

Celebrimbor immediately left, but returned shortly after. He placed a small wooden shine in her lap.

He stepped back and opened his arms to indicate that Celebrian could open it. She did.

"A gift from the middle of the Misty Mountains," Celebrimbor said.

Celebrian looked at the shine. It was filled with precious gems.

"There have been carved by the Naugrim, and traded to me!" Celebrimbor said, and continued; "There is not a collection like this in Middle Earth."

"Why would you give these to me;" Celebrian said.

"Because my heart felt like it!" He answered; "A gift has no terms, please accept it!"

Celebrian was still hesitant; "However often expectation. I cannot accept this!"

"Why can you not love me?" he said; "my heart is pure!"

"I know of your ancestry, Celebrimbor!" She said

Celebrimbor answered; "We all share the blood of Finwe. We are Noldor!"

Celebrian said; "I also have the blood of Ingwe. The Vanyar never doubted about what was the true light."

"However the Teleri did! Including your father!" Celebrimbor desperately said.

"They were guided by Melian!" She said

Then guide me!" He shouted.

"No! Celebrimbor;" Celebrian answered; "This is not for me to do! You find your light yourself! There are elves on the other sides of the mountains living among trees, who never followed Orome. Still they have pure hearts and minds. I will always prefer this over any creation of life I have seen!"

She handed the shrine back to him and left.

Celebrimbor was alone! He stood for a while. Then he look up against the light coming from above. He quickly climbed the trees surrounding his home, and came to the very top of the forest.

He looked at the sun with tears in his eyes.

"Why can I not create the likes of you?" He shouted.

He opened the shine and threw it with its contents against the morning sun. The gems vanished in the treetops.

Lot of birds was scared by the noise, and took off from the treetops. Among them a large swarm of crow like birds.

It was the crebain who for the third times brought a message back to their master in the cave under the mountain.

The message was that the house of Feanor had returned to Middle Earth. The spirit was satisfied with this news, and he decided his third shape of the second age. A shape that could present gifts far beyond those of Celebrimbor.


	2. Chapter 2

1142

Ancalime called Anarion to meet her in the Throne Room.

As he entered, he could see there were two other person standing in the room before the Throne.

"You wanted to see me, mother;" he said.

"Yes!" she said; "I trust you recognizes Larcatal of Mittalmar from the council meetings. He breed Numenors finest horses."

Anarion and Larcatal greeted each other by bowing. "I do!" he said.

Ancalime continued; "And this is his daughter Lendalle!"

Anarion bowed to the young woman standing next to Larcatal.

Ancalime stated; "I have been thinking about your future for a long time, son. I do not want you to make the mistakes my parents made when they met. Therefore, I have decided to find a suitable wife for you. I am a good judge of characters and in Lendalle you will find everything of the best virtues of Numenor. Now, please speak your mind on this."

Anarion was very surprised over his mother. He had not expected this.

"I have nothing to say!" he said.

Ancalime stated; "Fine, will you show Lendalle and her maid out capital. You can walked to Meneltarma."

Anarion looked around in the room and noticed the maid standing in the back.

Anarion stated; "It is midday. We cannot make it to the summit before nightfall".

Ancalime said; "However you can make it the viewpoint over Armenelos, where my father and mother declared their intent to be betrothed. No leave as I have business to discuss with Larcatal, but be back before evening."

Anarion bowed to his mother; "I will! Do not worry mother about Lendalle …"

He held a short break; "and do not worry about her maid. We will not be able to walk to Hyarastorni in that time."

He left before his mother could react to his funny remark, pointing back to where she lost many of her maids to a married life.

Lendalle and the maid followed.

He waited for the in the courtyard. Lendalle looked at Nimloth.

"It is beautiful!" she said.

"It is!" Anarion said; "I flowered the first time on the day my mother was born."

"Really!" said Lendalle without given it much thought.

Anarion smiled; "Yes, it can be hard to believe."

They walked down the stairs to the main road through Armenelos.

"Have you been to the top of Meneltarma?" Anarion asked.

Lendalle answered; "Yes several times as all Numenoreans should: I have seen you with your mother there."

Anarion said; "I am sorry that I did not remember you there!"

He waited for a while then continued; "I have heard that my forefather Tar-Elendil met his future wife there!"

Anarion then said; "Have you been to west of Armenelos?"

Lendalle answered; "No! I believe only a few people of Mittalmar lives there. We always come from the south to the capital."

He looked at Lendalle. He said; "let us walk in that direction then"

Lendalle followed Anarion and the three of them walked through the city until they reach the western outskirt. There were no walls around Armenelos as there were no enemies in Numenor.

The road fell as it followed the Tarmasunda or slope and curved around the south of Meneltarma. Anarion looked back at the maid, who constantly was a hundred feet behind them.

Lendalle said; "Never mind her! She has taken care of me since I was a little girl. She will share a secret with me before my father.

They walked for a few hours, sometimes in silence and at other times discussing matters of Numenor, which really was of little interest to them. After a while, they heard a roaring noise in the distance. As they approached, Lendalle saw a great waterfall coming from Meneltarma. The waterfall was not steep, but the water was wild and the air filled with vapor. The Numenoreans had constructed a bridge in safe distance from the water. Lendalle looked up, but she could not see from where the water came.

Anarion said; "There are many springs from the mountain side that's come together here. When you walked to the summit at Meneltarma, you might remember a place with small springs where you can have water. It is to the south just before the viewpoint over Meneltarma. That is where the highest springs comes from.

"-and it becomes this!" Lendalle was impressed over the waterfall.

Anarion pointed to the south. The landscape was more flat and the stream became calmer.

"It will become the Siril River and run through Mittalmar. It ends at Nindamos in the south.

They walked across the bridge; the road separated on the other side, one run against the south, at a safe distance to the water, the other followed the curve around Meneltarma directly west.

Anarion pointed to south road; "If you walks for an hour more you will come to Noirinan on the right. The deep valley where my grandfather Tar-Aldarion is buried."

Lendalle said; "and your grandmother."

Anarion said; "No! To visit her grave you will have to take the other path to the west, but it is a trip of many days. If you take it, you will eventually come to Andunie, the westernmost part of Numenor.

Lendalle said; "I cannot imagine why they would be buried apart!"

Anarion said; "I expect the same to happen with my mother and father!"

"But not you, prince Anarion;" Lendalle said and looked at him.

"No!" He said; "I will govern my life different from the ways of my mother."

Lendalle smiled. She looked at the waterfall again.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

Anarion answered; "Yes! It is called the Tears of Nienna!"

Lendalle repeated the name; "Tears of Nienna!"

She stood for a while thinking of the Vala. Then she said; "It is not all tears that is of sorrow."

Anarion looked her in the eyes. He took her hands.

"I think we should be heading back!" the maid said. She had unnoticed by the two got a lot closer to them.

Lendalle looked back at Anarion with a smile; "I think you are right she said."

They filled their water supplies and returned for the city.

When Anarion was alone with his mother, he told her he insisted that he would be allowed to live with his father in Hyarastorni until the wedding; "I believe you have given Larcatal land where you were raised, mother. This is close to the home of my father, and I will be able to learn about both horses and sheep; else I will postpone my wedding and seek adventures elsewhere like your father once did."

Ancalime could do little but accept, and three years after the wedding stood in the Armenelos. Anarion rode with his father into the capital, and was received by Ancalime, Larcatal and Lendalle on top of the stairs leading to the King House. Ancalime smiled as Hallacar and Anarion walked up the stairs and much of Armenelos noticed this and were happy, but in their hearts, they feared that this would be the last time they saw their queen smile.


	3. Chapter 3

1154

There were much joy in Armenelos when it announced that princess had given birth to a daughter. A queen ruled the island and everybody expected the new child to become the ruler after her father Anarion.

Anarion and Lendalle called the daughter Minyane after the first Numenorean.

Ancalime was pleased with the news, and saw her grandchild as her the natural successor of her son.

After Erulaitale, the queen called Isildil to her.

Isildil entered the Throne, and Ancalime noticed that age had finally caught up on him.

The queen said; "you have been a loyal subject and supporter of me."

Isildil did not speak, but waited for the queen to continue.

"Larcatal have told me, he resigns from the council;" she said; "he have asked of me to find his successor!"

Isildil was surprised; "Larcatal! This is a surprise. I would have expected him to stay longer and pass the seat to one of his sons. But why are you telling this to me, my lady?"

Ancalime stated; "Larcatal is resigning because that was the agreement I made with him. When his daughter had produced an heir, he would leave the council and retire. He would keep his land and the horses."

Isildil listened but did not react in word. He had still not received an answer.

Ancalime said; "When I was first presented for the council of Numenor, I was very young. The council members were all important descendants from the line of Elros. There were so many that opposed me; they did not believe I could rule. They were occupied by Middle Earth and expected me to be so. However this land shall stay clear of the evil of Middle Earth or we lose the blessing that that is upon us."

She waited, and then continued.

"They did not think I could do it, but I won, Isildil! She said; "I won!"

Isildil answered; "Yes, you are surely our sovereign, my lady!"

Ancalime was pleased with Isildil reaction. She said; "Do you know that now, you and I are the only members of the council from the line of Elros?"

Isildil answered; "I know, my lady!"

The queen continued with her real objective of the meeting; "Will you be faithful to you ruler, Isildil?"

Isildil looked at Ancalime; "The house of Valandil will always be faithful to Numenor, the blessed people and the western lords who gave us this land of gift."

Ancalime looked back at Isildil; "Thank you, Isildil!"

Isildil said; "before I leave I might interest our majesty that I intent to give up my seat for my son next year. I will live the rest my life at my home."

Ancalime answered; "I think you should announce that at Eruhantale."

Isildil bowed and left the Throne Room. He resigned at next feast and never returned to the capital.

When Minyane was three years old, Anarion went to his mother in her quarters.

He said; "it has been many years since there have been made progress on the road, we once promised the people of Middle Earth to build. There are rumours of ondo stones laying at the harbors of Forostar. With the blessing of my mother, I wish to sail there to Middle Earth next year and finish the bridge there."

"No!" said Ancalime. "I forbid this! You shall stay here!"

Anarion reacted; "You cannot prevent me from seeking adventures. I am your only heir. It was your idea that the bridge should be built. I have volunteered once to this task, but you stopped me for reasons of my age. You cannot use that now."

Ancalime understood that as her son got older it would be more difficult to control him. Instead, she appealed to him.

"My father left me when I was four. I never knew him after this, and he became a stranger to me. Do not let the same fate hit your children. You can leave Middle earth, but only after your last child has grown to an age where you will be recognized even after years of travel!"

Anarion accepted the wish of his mother. He had never intended to stay in Middle Earth for long, but now he understood that he could travel longer and even in the company of his grown children.

Anarion stayed at home and the year after his second daughter Attane was born.


	4. Chapter 4

1174

It had been a while since the Eldars had been visiting Numenor, in great numbers. No one really remembered exactly when that was.

And nobody in Numenor had seen a parade like this before. It was as if all the Eldars of Valinor had return to the island. People remembered stories about the funeral of Elros Tar-Minyatur, the first king of Numenor, and they imagine this to be of the same scale. Little would they know that this would be the third last time the elves from Tol Eressea would visit Numenor.

It was the year of the birth of the third child of Lendalle and Anarion, a son, Neldeon.

The rumour of their arrival reached Armenelos, and Ancalime, Anarion and Lendalle received the elves in the courtyard of the King House. Lendalle had Neldeon in her arms, and Anarion stood with their daughters.

Ancalime spoke; "We, the people of Numenor, welcomes the blessed people from the west. This is always an honour. We owe you for helping us, by creating this beautiful home of ours. It is however long finished, so please tell us the reason for your visit.

An elf answered; "We are here to celebrate the return of love to Numenor." She looked at Anarion and Lendalle; "This couple present the love that should flourish among the Numenoreans."

She held forward a jewel. It was dark, almost black. Behold the black jewels of Valinor!

He went to Anarion and his daughters and handed Minyane. The princess bowed when receiving the gift. Another elf handed Attane a similar gem.

The gems were large almost as eggs.

An elf said; "These are the gems of Valinor. It was from them Feanor created the Silmarils by consuming the light of the trees. The light has gone, but the gems still remains in the mountains of our homes. They are unbreakable by any fire created by the children of Eru."

Anarion said; "Some says this material also resides beneath Meneltarma under the Ondo stones."

An elf said; "True, Numenor is created, so the flames of Udun can never reach it. Only Eru himself would be able to change this. Therefore, these gifts will never perish as long as Numenor exist."

The girls held the jewel up.

"Look it shines, even though it seems to be black"; Minyane said

The elf answered; "It is the presence of the white tree that makes it shine! Sail it from your island and it will become dark and lifeless."

Another elf approached Lendalle and handed her a present.

"This is a horn made in the image of Valaroma, the horn of Orome. Your son will make use of this, when he call upon the youth of Numenor! They will look up to him, and he will guide them wisely."

Lendalle bowed as much as she could holding Neldeon.

People gathered around the children to see the presents.

Ancalime stood alone and looked at her family and the elves. She felt their presence was around her son and his family and that she was neglected.

In Mordor, the construction of the foundation of the tower was finish, and all the stolen stone was used.

He came from the crack in the mountain.

The orcs gathered around the magnificent man. He could have been a giant warrior due to his statue, but his kind face would prevent anybody from believing this.

The orcs did not attack.

He said; "I have seen the fire of Udun! I thought it was extinguished in Middle Earth. Once it flamed in the north east of Middle Earth, the offspring's of my master tried to escape to their firing home, but the Vala had extinguished the fire and they were frozen in the cold ice that surrounded the north. However, other deep mountain gores extend to the depth of Udun. In those places, other of his servants may hide.

He looked at the orcs: "We should all prepare for his return! And create life so the final battle will be won."

One of the orcs looked at him; "But creation of life, like the first and second born was only for the creator himself to do. You cannot create such life!"

He answered; "No! Not at present! But you can!" He blinked his eye.

The orc did not understand!

"Fetch the Middle Men of Khand;" he commanded; "They will be my mouth and ears in Eriador!"


	5. Chapter 5

1199

When Neldeon was twenty-five years old, Anarion came with him to see the queen.

"I know I will have no more children now, mother;" he said. "I wish now to travel to Middle Earth to finish the bridge over the Grey River. I will bring the remaining ondo stones, which have been laying idle at the shores of Forostar, on the ship of your father."

Ancalime stated; "Then go son! I know I cannot persuade you to stay. But be careful as Middle Earth is a dangerous place. Will you take Aranruth with you?" She pointed to the sword leaning up against her throne.

Anarion said; "No! I will not need it. We will sail to Lindon first. I am sure the Great King of the elves will provide safety for my family.

"You family?" Ancalime said.

"Yes I expect them to follow me!" Anarion said.

"No!" Ancalime said with a firmly voice; "You cannot all leave Numenor at the same time, I forbid it! One of my grandchildren shall always remain in Numenor to ensure the succession of the throne."

Anarion bowed and left the Throne Room. He met his family in the garden behind the King House, which Tar-Aldarion created. The girls and their mother agreed.

Lendalle said; "Take Neldeon with you. He now has the same age, as Aldarion had was when he travelled to Middle Earth the first time. Take care of him and return rim safely and the girls might follow."

Anarion looked at her; "and you?"

Lendalle; answered; "I do not wish to travel there. I will stay with the girls!"

In Eregion, Celebrimbor was sitting in his room in the Ost-In-Edhil.

Around him was other elves of the house of Feanor!

The room was gloomy, and everybody was silence. Even though it was midday, it was cloudy.

The silence was broken. As one of Celebrimbors guards entered.

"You have a visitor sire!" The guard stated; "it is a human."

"Let him enter!" Celebrimbor said.

A tall man entered. A red scarf, almost covering his eyes, covered his forehead. His hair was blond and his skin pale. He was dressed in what seemed to be rare and expensive garment.

"I have come to see the great master of the Noldor; the grandson of Feanor! I have been seeking for him many years;" he said with a gentle voice.

"-and you have found him!" Celebrimbor said.

"I bring greeting rom my lord Annatar! Long has he hoped for the raise of the son of Feanor! His heart is to creation and he want to add his ability to that of the great Celebrimbor!"

Celebrimbor was not impressed; "to what purpose?" he asked.

"To craft thing which beauty; the like of which have never been seen in Middle Earth!" The messenger answered.

He handed Celebrimbor a shrine and said; "A gift from my master to show his devotion to Celebrimbor and his cause."

Celebrimbor opened the shrine; it was filled with gems.

Celebrimbor shocked his head in disbelieve. "I once own a shine like this with a similar contents; but I threw it away as it lost its purpose. He made a short ironic laugh.

"Who are your master?" she asked the messenger.

The messenger answered; "His origin I do not know, but he came from the west and saved my people from annihilation when there was a war. His skills is only match by that of the King of Valar."

This bold statement from the stranger silenced Celebrimbor.

"-and still he brings present that origins from Middle Earth!"

"Galadriel! I did not know you were here!" said Celebrimbor with surprise as she entered the room.

She walked to the messenger." Is you master known by other names?" She asked.

"None that I know of!" the messenger answered. Galadriel smiled at him, she knew he was lying.

Celebrimbor stated; "Tell your master that he is welcome here! I would like to know about him and his skills, but remember that I do not promise share what I know."

The messenger bowed. He looked shortly back at Galadriel and grinned vaguely. Then he left the room. On the way, he passed Celeborn entering,

Celeborn looked at the shine that Celebrimbor was holding. "Another shine!" he said loudly.

Celebrimbor did not react.

Anarion and Neldeon came to Lindon. They met Gil-Galad, Cirdan and Elrond. Anarion told them about his task and Gil-Galad promised to send elves with him to Tharbad.

He presented four elves and their leader. He said; "This is Sultar commander of my guard. He fought by my side in the War of Wrath. For every arrow he had, Melkor would have a soldier less."

The elves sailed with the Numenoreans on Hirilonde to Tharbad. Neldeon was very fun of Sultar, and asked the elf to teach him to use the bow and arrow.

When the ship arrived in Tharbad, Anarion took command of the work on the bridge. While Neldeon spend time with the elves.

At the same time, the messenger returned to Lugburz.

He told his master about the meeting with Celebrimbor. He ended by; "There is a witch there! Celebrimbor has much respect for her. It is as she rules Eregion."

"What is her name?" He said

"They call her Galadriel," he answered.

Annatar did not know that name. "Is she of the Noldo descent?"

"Yes! However she is very high and strong and have golden hair!" He added.

"A Noldo with golden hair;" Annatar repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

1211

When Celebrimbor heard, another messenger had come to see him. He asked Galadriel and Celeborn to be present.

The messenger gave the same speech as his predecessor.

"I bring greeting rom my lord Annatar! Long has he hoped for the raise of the son of Feanor! His heart is to creation and he want to add his ability to that of the great Celebrimbor!"

He handed Celebrimbor another shrine. It was filled with knives and tools. Celebrimbor took one of the knives, it blade was completely black.

"My master knows the secret of this metal; it is hard as steel, but also malleable and supple. He wants to share it secret with you.

Celebrimbor passed the knife around. When it came to Galadriel, she said.

"This is Galvorn, invented by the Avari. It is truly a strong metal, but it remains inferior to the Mithil, that is mined by dwarves of Khazad-dum;" she said.

The messenger looked angry at Galadriel.

She looked back at him and continued; "but you would not know?"

Celebrimbor stated; "Tell your master, I am thankful for his present. Will he be visiting Eregion?"

"He will do that when he is ready!" The messenger said. He bowed and left Eregion.

Celebrimbor looked at Galadriel. She said; "there is nothing in these presents that indicate this person comes from the west. I see in his messengers little knowledge about his origin. Their words is not their own."

Celebrimbor stated; "But you will know when you see him?"

"I think so!" Galadriel said. Her hesitation surprised many, especially Celeborn.

The messenger returned to Lugburz.

The variag said; "She knew the Galvorn the Avari, and the Mithril of the dwarves. What elf would know so much of what is under ground?"

Annatar thought for a while, and then said "An elf from Nargothrond!"

He continued; "It is Nerwen! I thought she vanished with Maglor! She is dangerous; she will become my enemy, second only to the Great King. However, she never met me; she was not there when Eonwe forced me to my knees! She will not recognized me, and I will defeat her like I defeated her brother."

The man continued; "There are more enemies. I passed through Tharbad. The heir to their throne are in Tharbad."

Annatar was surprised by this. "So the only child of the Queen of Numenor is here…" He said with a low voice.

He called the best variag warriors to him. They were five.

"I will reward the one who kills the son of the Queen of the Seapeoples in Tharbad;" he stated.

In Tharbad, the bridge was almost finished. The remaining work was in the hands of Anarions men and the local people. Neldeon spend much time with the elves and he learned much from them.

Anarion came to his son. Neldeon was expecting him to tell him the status on the construction, but Anarion had come for other reasons.

"We have to return home, son!" he said.

"Why?" Neldeon asked; "Our work here is almost done. Let us wait a year or two and inaugurate our work!"

Anarion answered; "We cannot, I received a message from home. My father is dying. We will leave within days, but I have promised to the people of Tharbad that I shall return and finished the work as soon as possible.

Anarion and Neldeon left Tharbad, when Numenor was celebrating Eurlaitale. Sultar and his men travelled on the riverboat to Vinyalonde.

As the boat left Tharbad, Anarion, Neldeon and Sultar was at the deck.

Directed to Anarion Sultar said; "You son is gifted. He has swift reactions and a sharp eye. His handling of the bow is worthy of my men. His arrows flies fast, so that not even the wind can stop them from reaching their target."

Sultar took his bow and before anyone could react. He send an arrow against the mast of the ship. It hit it target. Sultar handed the bow to Neldeon.

"This is a gift for you, son of the wind;" He said; "Please show your father your skills!"

Neldoen took the bow and an arrow from the quiver.

"I thank you for this present and for what I have learned from you!" he said, then smiled; "I will let my father shoot the first arrow! As he brought me here; He deserve this!"

Neldeon handed the bow and arrow to his father. Anarion smiled; "I am not trained in such weapon use, but I will give it a try!"

Unknown to the people onboard, a group of men was watching the ship as it sailed from Tharbad from the shore.

Anarions arrow missed the mast and ended in the river. The sailors and the elves on the ship knew of the lack of training of the crown prince and they had respect for him, so they kept silence.

However, they people at the shores laugh; Not loud, but enough for Sultar to hear them. He looked at the shore. They men took cover and disappeared.

Neldeon said; "I takes years of training, father. The youth of Numenor should learn this skill. Not to wage war, but to defend themselves should they be attacked in Middle Earth."

Anarion smiled and said; "This is for you to teach them, son of the wind!" He gave the bow back to Neldeon.

The five variags, who had witness the event, returned to Lugburz.

"The prince of Numenor was there, but he left before we could get to him;" one of them said; "However the people there said he would return to finish his work."

"Anything else?" Annatar asked.

"The sea people do not know how to use weapons. We saw him miss a simple target. However they are protected by elf-warriors from the White King in the north and they know how use weapons;" the man answered.

Annatar ordered; "Go back and inform me if he return!"

Hallacar died when the year was almost over. Anarion and Lendalle came to Hyarastorni with their children. Hallacar servants had built a small hill in the middle of the flat green meadow. The meadow was large and seemed to continue in all directions, only occasionally stopped by a stone or a tree, and of course the sheep of Hallacar. He servant had placed large stones around the hill, so it would stand the test of time.

Hallacars hroa was placed inside the hill and the last stone place to close it.

Anarion looked around on the persons present. He asked one of the servants; "Are there no family of my father present here?"

The servant answered; "No sire! You are the only one present. His sister is gone, and her children moved to Middle Earth. We have no contact with them.

The servant looked at Anarion and gathered strength to his next statement; "However, I believe his wife is still living;" the servant said.

Anarion said nothing. He fully understood the sarcasm of the remark. He wanted to return to Middle Earth as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

1213

Anarion came to Armenelos to see the Queen. He stated that he wished to return to Middle Earth and finish the work on the bridge.

"Will you take Neldeon with you?" The Queen asked.

"No!" Anarion answered; "he is busy with his plans teaching the youth of Numenor the sports of Middle Earth!"

Ancalime was satisfied; "I wish you luck on your voyage son!"

Anarion continued; "-but I will bring my daughters. They have listen to the stories of their younger brother, and asked me to take them there. Their mother approved of this, even though she herself did not want to travel there."

Ancalime looked at her son; "Be careful, Anarion, Middle Earth is a dangerous place! Never has a daughter of Elros sat foot in Middle Earth. Perhaps Lendalle can see what you cannot."

Anarion said; "I will again have the soldiers of the Great King to protect us, and we will return as soon as the work is done.

Ancalime ended by stating; "We will have to hope this is enough then."

And so it was that Anarion again sailed the seas, but this time in the company of his daughters.

The variags hurried to Lugburz!

"The prince of the Seapeople has returned to finish the work at Tharbad;" they said; "But they are protected by the elves of the White King."

Annatar looked at one of the variags, who had remained in Lugburz for long; "Show them what you can!"

Before anybody could blink; he pulled a hidden knife with a heavy blade and threw it with great force against at wooden pillar a hundred feet away. The knife hit its target with great precision.

Annatar commanded; "We will all travel to Tharbad"

The variag pulled his knife from the pillar. "Why do you not kill him yourself?" He asked.

"-and destroy what this harmless face can achieve?" Annatar answered.

The bridge at Tharbad was finished. The pillars stood firmly in the wetland, and the bridge could carry much weight. Further away great dykes, what did not sink, was built and even further, it was just a broad path. However the road connected the north and south of Eriador, and the future looked bright for Tharbad.

The Numenorean passed out lembas bread and the entire population of Tharbad and many from small towns and villages close by. The bridge was actually several bridges, combining three islands in the river with the shores on both side. Areas that could only be reach by boat was now easily accessible.

There were no single ruler of Tharbad, and there were often fights between various clans of men. Between families or even inside families. However, when the Numenoreans were in town there were seldom trouble, and this day all were happy and no weapons could be seen in the hands of men.

Anarion and his workers stayed was one of the biggest in town. It had been built by the Numenoreans in the day of Tar-Aldarion when the work on the bridge started, but then abandoned. Anarion had bought it back from one the local Edain families.

The people of Tharbad gathers around the house and the square in front of it where the road passed through. They started to call for Anarion. Among the men, there were two shouting even higher than the rest. In the far corner of the square stood a very high man. Even though he made no gesture, he was able to encourage the crowd with just his voice. Much closer stood what looked like a Middle Man. He waived with one hand, while the other was hidden under his cloth.

The house had a balcony. Sultar and his elves entered the balcony and climbed to the rooftops around the house. They had a good overview over the crown, and they had brought their bow with them.

Anarion came to the balcony and the people of Tharbad cheered the person that had finished their bridge.

The tall person watched the other man movement closely as he slowly and unnoticed by the people next to him prepared to throw his knife against Anarion.

More Numenorean came to the balcony. Among them were two younger women. The tall man looked at them, recognizing them as noble Numenoreans.

He looked at their faces and the black jewels that hang around their necks. Suddenly every muscle in the body froze, as his eye verified what he saw.

"Silima!" he said.

His body start to react. He made his way through the crowd. His strong and able body threw everybody in his path away.

Sultar notice the movement in the crowd; he reached for an arrow in the quiver.

The variag was about to throw his knife, when Annatar hit him in the back. The knife flew off direction and hit the wood above the balcony. For a second the variag could look at Annatar with surprise in his eyes; then Annatar broke his neck.

The people ran from the scene, and soon Annatar was alone with the dead variag. No one at the balcony had time to react and none of the elves had fired an arrow; it was clear that the tall man had prevented the murderous intention of the variag.

Anarion and his daughter took shelter inside. It was soon clear to them, that an attempt on their life had been prevented.

Sultar came to Anarion. He said; "This was what I feared, Middle Earth is filled with evil that is not always recognizable."

"I wish to see this person who saved my life!" Anarion said.

Sultar said; "Please let me see him first. I want to know what he was doing in Tharbad, and I will make sure he has no weapon!"

Anarion nodded and Sultar left. His daughter came to him. They were afraid and cried.

The next day Sultar escorted the high man to Anarion.

Anarion was together with his daughters. He stood up when the stranger entered.

He said; "I wish to thank you for your heroic behavior yesterday. I believe you saved my life! How can I thank you for this?"

The tall man answered; "By letting me become a friend of you and your family!"

Anarion said; "That you shall become, but you cannot return with us to our home. Our departure is only a month away, but you shall be free to stay with us until that time. However, is there no treasure of Numenor that you heart desires?

"None, except the love from you and your family!" He answered,

Anarion said; "Tell me your name and preofession!"

He answered; "My name is Annatar; I am knowledgeable in making the sick healthy and the beautiful more beautiful."

Anarion stated; "Please stay with us until we leave, and if you wish you can have this house afterwards!"

Thus, Annatar stayed, and Anarion daughters found him increasingly interesting

Sultar ordered his elves never to let him alone with any of the Numenoreans, but a day close to their departure Minyane suffered fever and Annatar asked to see her. Anarion allowed this.

Minyane had her sister with her, and the elf guard in the doorway to the room. He was either too respectful to listen or the distance was too long; nevertheless he was unable to hear their words.

At a point Attane approached the elf; "Please leave this room and stay outside. My sister needs privacy while being examined.

The elf stated; "I have orders to not lose sight of the princesses."

Attane said; "please do not embarrass us. He has no weapons and he saved our life. We are two; one will shout if we need you, but we will not. Take your guard on the other side of this door please.

The elf did as instructed.

To the girls, Annatar said; "I can show you pleasures that you will never meet in your homeland. However it requires that you give up something that you can never get back."

The elf spend the entire night outside the door. Annatar left in the morning. The elf looked into the room, the girls were a sleep and nothing seemed suspicious.

Next morning the girls came to Anarion at the balcony.

Anarion said; "We have to return home! The ships is ready to depart for Vinyalonde."

Minyane said; "I know father we have already said goodbye to Annatar!"

Anarion was surprised that he had left. However before he could speak Attane said; "Will Sultar escort us there?"

Anarion answered; "yes I believe he will!"

Anarion and his daughters returned to Numenor.

Lendalle and Neldeon met them in the courtyard.

Lendalle hugged Minyane, but then she stepped back. Her face turned from happiness to fear. She was about to talk when Minyane placed her hand on her mouth.

"No, mother;" she said; "You will understand in a short while."

Neldeon did not understand.

The family entered the Throne Room and met the Queen.

"I am happy to see my family together;" Ancalime said.

She looked at the family a long time; then she said; "Where are you jewels, girls?"

Minyane said; "They are in Middle Earth. We met someone who asked us for a token. He will wait for us there."

Everybody except the girls was shocked.

Ancalime said; "And what did he give in return?"

The girls did not speak, but both of them smiled.

Ancalime got up; "This is unheard of! Do you not realize who you are? You carry the blood of Elros!"

She stood for a while, looking at Anarion and Lendalle, knowing they would always support their children.

She sat again and said; "You have forfeited your claim to the throne!"

Minyane said; "I do not want the throne! I have not been asked before, but now you know my answer, grandmother."

Ancalime calmed herself. She asked a question, she had never asked herself; "Why do you not want this Throne. This is the highest among the Edain who sit here!"

Minyane hesitated, but Attane did not. She said; "because we do not want to be like you, grandmother".

Annatar looked in his hands and smiled; he held the two jewels.


	8. Chapter 8

1224

As his ancestor Anardil once did, Neldeon came riding into town on a white horse for the feast. He carried his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

Ancalime stood at the top of the stairs. Even though age finally had caught up upon her, and she knew she would have difficulty walking to the summit of Meneltarma, she did not bring the scepter or any other walking stick.

Ancalime proclaimed; "This is my heir! From this moment on you shall be known as the Son of the Wind, Surion."

Surion saluted the people; then he walked fast down the stairs. Ancalime waited for a short while then she followed her grandchild.

At the button of the stairs, Surion greeted his family; his father and mother and sisters. Then they all looked at Ancalime having difficulty matching Surions speed down the stairs.

Ancalime smiled at them all when she was at the button of the stairs. Then she started the long walk to the top. She would walk in front of the procession as she had done for years, and would continue to do for many year into the future. She would never ask for help, and did not expect any.

Lendalle was walking with her daughters. When they reached the point where the Armenelos could be seen far below, she stopped.

She said; "I fear this is the last time you accend Meneltarma. I have seen this coming since your return from Middle Earth. Now that your brother is the Heir, you can do as you please with your life, and I know you do not want to stay in Armenelos. However, please look at Numenor and tell me you want to leave this place."

Minyane said; "You will never understand mother! However Middle Earth call for us to return!"

Lendalle cried; "Will you stay with me and your father a few years more. We could live in Emerie, away from Armenelos. Give me ten years of your life and I will hold you no more. Are you still committed to leave; it must be what your hearts desired for."

Attane said; "We could stay a while, away from grandmother, but you may not question our motives for returning to Middle Earth."

Thus, the family moved to Emerie, and rebuild the home that once hosted the Queen in her youngest days.

In Eregion, Celebrimbor got a third visitor. It was clear that this visitor was different from the two predecessors. His appearance made no one in doubt that with was indeed Annatar. The long waited self-proclaimed friend of almost all.

"I welcome you Annatar, to my home, the Ost-in-Edhil;" Celebrimbor said.

Annatar bowed but did not speak.

"-and I thank you for the present you have given to me!" Celebrimbor continued.

Annatar then spoke with a soft voice; "It is, but small tokens of appreciation for the house of Feanor and their achievements. You are truly magnificent, Celebrimbor. I foresee the house of Feanor will raise again!"

He voice was sharpened as he spoke. Celebrimbors noldor were excited about the speech. "Feanor!" they shouted.

Annatar looked around in the room. Besides Celebrimbor, there were only two people that did not participate in the cheers of Feanor: Celeborn and Galadriel.

Celebrimbor spoke; "You are welcome to stay here, as long as you respect the laws of the house of Feanor as govern by me. Please tell me about yourself and your ancestry, as you seem to know mine!"

Annatar; "I can only repeat what my servants have told. That I have seen light before the sun and that I have travelled to all places of Arda to become friend with every creature of Middle Earth; from beyond the western sea and the eastern mountains."

Galadriel stepped forward and looked Annatar in his eyes.

She said; "I have seen these places, you speak about. I was in the west until the sun rose. However I have not seen you."

Galadriel continued to look at Annatar, but Annatar looked at Celebrimbor.

He said; "I was told that people in your household are questioning my ancestry! Therefore, please accept this as my third and final present of friendships. If you turn down my present I will leave and never return here again."

Annatar stretches his arm forward. Celebrimbor reaches out. Annatar opened his hand and a jewel fell into Celebrimbors hands.

He looked at it, and slowly realizes what it was.

Celebrimbor said; "Silima! Feanor created the Silmarils from this!"

Everybody in the room was astonish over the present.

Celebrimbor held it up. Even though it seemed black. He noticed that the jewel filled the room with a pale light.

He said; "I see light that is not of the sun or moon. This is truly from Valinor!"

He stood for a while. The he closed his hands around the jewel to accept it. Annatar smiled.

Celebrimbor: "But I do not know how Feanor created them. He kept it to himself and did not share with anyone. Those from the house of Feanor who had witness the creation, are all dead, except for Maglor, but his fea is lost in somewhere in Middle Earth."

Annatar said: "but are you not the grandson of Feanor, the son of Curufin. With my help, you can create things of similar beauty. I am sure that Maglor will return then!"

Celebrimbor sat down again; "There are so much I need to know before undertaking such a task."

Annatar had again his most soft voice; "I will help you!" He repeated.

Galadriel and Celeborn left Ost-in-Edhil and walked in the forest close by.

Galadriel said: "It is strange. When I saw Feanor after the oath of he and his sons – I saw darkness, and when I saw you in Beleriand I saw only light. I can see the minds of both those from the west and those from Middle Earth. And light and shadows often dwells together, although rarely in the same amount. However, in Annatar I see nothing, and that has never happened before. I see no darkness and no light, thus I cannot tell if he has been in the west."


	9. Chapter 9

1240

Several years had passed since Surion was proclaimed the Heir to the Throne. The family of Anarion lived in Emerie in the house that were once Erendis.

Anarion was often in Armenelos, and one in a while, he took Lendalle or Surion with him, but never his daughters.

Surion abilities with riding and using the bow at the same time became famous. Many young people came to Emerie and learned to ride and use weapon for competitions.

Larcatal was proud over his grandchild, and often sat and watch the youth of Numenor engage in such sports. This year Larcatal died, and he was buried like Hallacar in a hill on the plains of Emerie.

Surion was very sad with the loss of the grandfather and this year his passion was turned away from that of sport.

He came to see his parents.

He said; "I have to open my heart for you, mother and father"

He said "Our Queen have send maids to live with us, and cater for our needs. They stay here only a few years to be replaced by others. However I have become close with one of them, and she tells me she is a spy from Armenelos, and that must report back to the Queen,"

Anarion said; "I am not surprised that our queen will do that, this was expected"

Surion continued; "However she is reluctant to follow her Queen, but my heart follow her, and she is the one I want to marry. I love her!"

Anarion said; "who is she?"

Surion answered; "Her name is Cemenie; she is not of the house of Elros, and I fear that grandmother will disapprove of her,

Anarion said; "Then wait son, you can get my blessing when I become king. Love is more important than hediridty.

When Surion sisters heard about this story, their mind was made up. They told their parents that they would be leaving for Middle Earth.

Lendalle cried and said; "If you do not find happiness in Middle Earth, will you return?"

"Yes, mother!" Minyane said; "but it will not be under the reign of Tar-Ancalime."

Surion looked at his father, and said; "-and if you do find happiness remember the king can change the laws of Numenor! Regardless of what happens, I promise to come to visit you, my sisters."

Anarion added; "I will send orders to Middle Earth that you shall be given the house where I stayed in Thrabad."

The girls left from Romenna harbour. Surion and his parents were there. Anarion and Lendalle cried, but Surion was confident he would see his sisters again.

Lendalle gave the girls an Oiolaire bough. She said; "Attach this to the bow of your ship. This is an ancient symbol of safe return from the first journeys of the Numenoreans to Middle Earth. Now long forgotten."

While the girls and their mother attached the bough to the bow of the ship, Anarion spoke with the captain of the ship.

When the ship left Romenna, the two girls were holding each others hands. Attane said; "I hope our choice is right."

Minyane answered; "I believe it is and that he will be waiting for us."

After the ship left Romenna bay and started the long journey onto the sea, the captain address the girls.

"Your father ordered me to sail to Lindon and asked for an elf called Sultar to escort us to Vinyalinde afterwards."

The girls looked at each other.

Attane said; "Did he also state that we will command this ship and you should obey our orders?"

The captain confirmed this.

"Then sail directly to Vinyalonde. We will find our way to Tharbad without escort! When you return to Romenna you can tell our father that this was our command for you."

The captain bowed to respect the wishes of the girls.

In Eregion, Celebrimbor was looking at his jewel.

"How will I ever be capable of using your beauty?" he said to himself.

Annatar stood not far away. He said; "The jewel can be enchanted and it beauty include more than itself."

Celebrimbor; "I know! However this requires a heat that can melt this, and no such heat exist in Middle Earth"

Annatar said; "-but it does! Beneath the tallest mountains of Middle Earth, you will find rivers and lakes of fire, the heat and strength of which is matched only by the sun."

Celebrimbor said; "However, this is far underground. The Eldar look for the sky, not into the ground."

Annatar then said; "-But the Naugrim do! You have befriended them. Ask them to search the deepest caves beneath their home. In time, they will find this fire. To master such heat will be of great benefit for them in many ways. However, if you must you can offer them a part of what I gave you, if you must."

Celebrimbor though over Annatars words. Then he said; "I see no harm in asking them, after all the fire must belong to them. I will do so."

Annatar bowed; he left Eregion, but promised to return.

When Celeborn heard about Annatars suggestion for Celebrimbor. He said; "I have seen what becomes of making friendship with the Naugrim, for the sole purpose of creating beauty. The slew my master, king Thingol of Doriath! Celebrimbor should be careful working with the Naugrim; they possess no heart, which you can trust."

Galadriel commented; "However if one let go of pride and prejudice, you can foresee their reactions. I fear more those I cannot read."


	10. Chapter 10

1280

It was the morning of Erulaitale in Numenor. The majority of the population of the capital as well as many others had gathered in the streets below the King House. This was the day when Tar-Ancalime after over two hundred years of ruling would pass the scepter to her son.

Ancalime was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the King House together with Anarion

She stepped forward and raised her hands.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" Ancalime stated.

"I present to you your new king!"

Anarion stepped forward and stood with his mother.

"He is Tar-Anarion"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Ancalime turned towards her son with a smile; she handed him the stick.

Anarion took the scepter. A second Ancalime seemed reluctant to give up the scepter, but then she let go of it. Then without speaking, Anarion went down the stairs to the people. At the bottom of the stairs Lendalle was standing. She took his hand and together they started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma.

The people looked at him; then most of them started to follow their new king. Many of them started to sing as they started their journey.

Ancalime stood at the top of the stairs watching her son lead the Numenoreans.

As usual, the council of Numenor met after the coronation and in the days after the new king received any Numenorean who wishes to see him. The first was his own son.

Surion entered the Throne Room.

He looked around in the room; "Are you alone father?"

The new King looked around; he smiled; "it seems to be so!"

Surion continued; "father many years ago I met a girl in Emerie. She was not of the line of Elros, and her presence there was by order of grandmother. I have had contact with ever since, when she visited Armenelos for the feast here, or my tournaments around Numenor.

"I know;" said Anarion; "ask her to come here with her family, and your mother and I can meet her! It was not I who found your mother, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew she was the one for me. I am confident that you who have found your own wife to be will know the same."

Surion was happy and was about to thank his father, but the king continued before he could; "tell her about the life of the royalties of Numenor and the obligations that comes with this, and tell her about your sisters in Middle Earth and why they are there and that you plan to visit them."

The king made a short pause, when he said; "-and that these journeys can take years and are not without risks."

Next year Cemenie and her family moved to the capital. They were often in the King House, and Surion told them about his ancestry. Ancalime stayed in the queen quarter and were seldom seen in Armenelos.

After four years, Cemenie and Surion were engaged. The King courtyard was decorated with flowers and Nimloth looked as beautiful as ever.

Ancalime was too old to participate in the feast. For the second time in her life, she had to fall asleep alone, and listening to an engagement party. However, this time she would not wake again.


End file.
